Filling in the missing pieces
by FireboltShadow
Summary: Post Son of Neptune.   Spoiler alerts!   What will happen when Percy needs to put his life back together while a Goddess has his memory, A new army is rising and the one person he can't forget can't be found?
1. A missing arrival

Percy was trying to stay calm, He really was to the point his two arms he had wrapped around his new friends Hazel and Franks shoulders were tensed up so tight Frank had made several comments such as 'What are you so nervous about? Afraid she found someone else?". This made his stomach start to turn and as the boat came into view and the rest of the Romans were swarming around he made it an effort to stay calm and under control best he could. He dropped his arms from his friends shoulders and started his way through the Romans. Pushing aside a few by accident but not stopping to say an apology to the campers who could probably use him as a kickball. The only reason was the only thing on his mind was her, her gray eyes, her blonde princess curls, her voice, anything he could remember about her was filling his mind and making his heart race faster than Arion. A few mumbles slipped from the annoyed campers lips as their enemies, the Greeks slowly edged themselves off of their boat and onto the Romans territory. Everything was silent until a familiar boy's sandy blonde hair filled into sight and an eruption of different Irish whispers broke out from the crowd of campers that were once so silent a pin could be heard dropping. One voice stood out from the rest of them though, their Praetor of the Twelfth Legion was now running through the campers and over to Jason, her arms wrapping around his neck and it made Percy who had now stopped at the head of the crowd stop and stare for a moment, along with the rest of the Romans who had never seen Reyna do anything but let her dogs tear your face from your scalp. That wasn't important though to Percy, what was important was finding his Wise-Girl and as soon as possible. His eyes were scanning over faces that should have been familiar to him but were lost in all the confusion Hera had left him with and it was driving him off the walls. What if she was mad at him for leaving and didn't come? She could have easily stayed at the camp. His eyes froze at the end of the line of Greeks, What if Franks joke had been true and she found someone who would stay. Percy swallowed hard as a girl with striking black hair made her way over to him, by the look on her face he couldn't tell if he was about to die or have a reunion with an old friend. She looked familiar to him, very familiar and it itched at his brain for a name to match her face until she spoke. "Well, Well. Looks like you survived...I owe one of the Huntresses a few drachmas." The girl smirked at him and suddenly a name clicked into his thoughts, "Thalia?" he questioned, already knowing. "No, Kelp-face it's -" she froze from her cocky comment and stared at him. Jason had been correct, They had both lost their memories. She coughed slightly and nodded slowly about to speak again when his sea-green eyes met her electric blue. "Where's Annabeth?"


	2. Matches and Kerosene

"Anna-Annabeth's not with us right now Percy.." Thalia's gaze dropped to the ground. Why had she walked up to him fist, she should have let Grover do it, He was wimpy enough that he could show how sad he was with the words that had just escaped from her lips. He could have comforted his now shocked best friend but instead Percy got Thalia who was looking at him with all the bunched up emotions she had hidden in her eyes, showing only a sad smile while her eyes looked blank. Percy's eyes never left hers, he didn't want to be staring into those hollow orbs, he wanted to be looking into the fierce gray eyes that had been tormenting his memory for the last quarter of a year. He wanted to know where she was, Why she wasn't here, who she was with but his lips were stuck in a emotionless parted stare, he swallowed again and it felt like he had just eaten one of the treats Medusa's sisters had offered him a thousand times.

"Where is she?" he finally spoke, clear and simple to Thalia's waiting ears, but scratchy to Percy's dry throat. Thalia couldn't help but break their eye contact, she didn't want to see what his reaction was, she knew how it felt to lose the person that meant the entire world too. "We should talk somewhere private," her eyes were shifting and looking at the Roman's that had looked over to her and she was uncomfortable, she knew in a second she would snap with a snaky remark and that would end horribly "Where you aren't the center of attention." but Percy didn't budge, it was if someone had speared his shoes to the floor, he had just been through hell and back to find the girl he loved, She was the only thing running through his mind that told him he needed to keep going and Thalia wanted him to wait more than a mili-second more for an answer. He could have drowned her right then and there. "Thalia, I need to know, and I need to know now." He was getting annoyed, he was sick of not getting any answers, he didn't want to have to solve out this puzzle, he didn't have time. The prophecy was like fire singing at his thoughts. "Wisdom's daughter walks alone, The mark of Athena burns through Rome." As much as he knew Athena might be out buying matches and kerosene.

"I can't tell you where she is Percy…" Thalia spoke once more before calling out to a furry bottomed satyr that was slowly approaching, his pace quickened and Percy's best friend Grover was now looking at him with his brown curly hair flopping over his pale skin, Percy had remembered Grover after awhile of being near the fawns at camp but Grover was definitely still a border lined stranger to Percy's memory. "Why can't you tell me?" Percy anger had just started to boil and Grover walked over and the young Satyr looked slightly scared "I'm her boyfriend!" his voice was raising slightly and a few more campers turned their attention to the now three Greeks "I have the right to know!", "Percy you're making a scene." Thalia lowered her voice to a harsh whisper and a bleat echoed out of Grover's throat as he fiddled with his reed pipes. "I don't care! I just want to know where she is!" he shouted and that's when he noticed the fine line of teardrops starting to form over the top of Thalia's bottom eyelid, no one else would notice but he did and it made his stomach drop. "I-I" Thalia started and she looked around at the campers, her tough girl façade was disappearing as it did the night she had been told Luke was with Kronos, becoming Kronos. "Thalia.." Grover dared to speak first and almost automatically took a step back as if she was going to turn around and make him into a fried goat, but she didn't she just continued talking in her quiet yet steady voice "I don't know where she is, She's been missing for a good week or two." and that was the last thing she said before Percy's eyes started going from the peaceful sea green to a freighting deep blue.


	3. A shocking reaction

In a matter of breathes from Thalia and Grover who was standing beside her, shocked at the color of their friends eyes changing. Before they could comment or explain the situation the ground started shaking vehemently and Percy's fists were balled into fists. Somewhere in the back of his head told him he had almost lost her more than once, If this was true he didn't want it to actually happen this time or any other time. He wasn't paying attention to the fact he now had a group of Roman's staring at him, including Hazel, Frank and a very annoyed and angered daughter of Bellona who was making her way forward with Jason at her tail, both holding their weapons at their sides. The electricity of lightning ran across Thalia's finger tips as she spoke, She actually had a slight fear of how Percy would take the rest of the news "Sh-She went missing while she was on the search for you.." she paused to speak as the earthquake calmed slightly as Percy was taken a back and continued to speak "We lost contact after she did with you, She swore that you would be found in another state and when we went to check on her again..she..she was gone." Thalia frowned as Percy's earthquake shivered across the Roman land once again and she though about how she could have chose her words more circumspectly in the situation but before she was able to speak another convulsion in the land knocked her over, When she heard the crumbling of a building nearby she took a chance and struck Percy hard enough with a strike of lightning the ground stopped shaking in a millisecond after a loud thump hit the ground in front of where she fell, and the son of Neptune lied there passed out cold with a panic-struck look cascading over his face.

A few campers from the fifth Cohort ran towards Percy to help him and Jason took off towards his sister who now had a few to many swords pointed at her throat and he spoke a few short sentences in Latin before the swords were re-sheathed and he was leaning over and helping her up before they had anymore bodies being brought towards the infirmary for pulse checking. Jason was frowning at his sister, Worried and annoyed she would pull such a stunt and exacerbate the situation even more than it already was.

"As much as he annoys me, I didn't want to." Thalia announced.

"I know." Was all Jason said as he shook his head before letting out a sigh.

"How are we going to tell him what we think truly happened to her?" She questioned.

Jason's face went serious for a moment as he thought about Piper, What would he have done if it had been her instead of Annabeth? Something close to Percy's reaction probably. He didn't say that out loud though, all he did was look at his sister so both of their striking blue eyes met "We wait."


	4. The truth

Still two day's later campers were leaning over the cot where the son of Neptune laid unconscious but breathing steadily. Thalia had sat down on a cot across from him along with her taller, but younger brother. Whom was eyeballing the more strict Praetor that was leaning on the frame of the entrance, Her eyes fixated on Percy as if she stared long enough he would awaken.

"This is all you're fault." Reyna spoke, her eyes glancing at Thalia harshly "We could have calmed him down easily." she paused for a moment "In a more rational manner.". Thalia suddenly stood from the bed making it creek lowly as Jason reached out to grab her arms, missing by a bare inch. "Then if you knew anything about Percy you would know that the two don't mix." Thalia's infamous smirk formed over her lips "Rational isn't in his dictionary.". Before Reyna could say another word a low groan coming from deep in the sea gods son's throat made all heads in the room, Greek and Roman turn in his direction expectantly.

Percy's dark brown lashes began to flutter and soon enough his eyelids were blinking quickly as the auroral light from the new morning's sun pierced through a window into his eyes. When he finally was able to see it was only the cause of the sun being blocked by the campers hovering closer than before. His blue green eyes flashing around the room, on instinct trying to find a way he could get out. He remembered what he had done, the earthquake. The Romans must have been mad at him, That was until Reyna walked up, pushing through a campers way to see him "About time you came to." Her eyes glared at Percy's short hair, lighting fierce eyed friend who was returning the glare in an even more freighting manner. Before Reyna could speak again and say he was in trouble [Or they were sentencing him to a horrible painful roman death, When in Rome the two are pretty close] he blurted out "I need to speak to Thalia, Alone." he met brown haired girl who now looked at him with the glare that had been intended towards Thalia. "Are you insane?" she questioned the boy "She tried to kill you." she exclaimed pointing to her "She's lucky her brother was around o-" Jason stood up and suddenly glared at her "Enough! My sister obviously knew what she was doing and I trust her. So I suggest we all leave the room and let them speak." His sparkling blue eyes tinted a lighter colour as Reyna backed down a bit, shocked at his sudden reaction. "May I speak to you Jason?" her voice was slightly lower and more questioning than before as they both, along with the other campers, minus Thalia exited the room.

Thalia watched as Reyna's head of brown curls walked away from her and out the door, she could feel the electricity radiating through her body as she glared the girl down until the door shut. She muttered low under her breathe in Greek before turning to Percy who was slowly sitting up in the cot uncomfortably. "Ya'know, a nice 'Hey Thals! Haven't seen you in six months, How have you been?" would have been better than what you did out there." she glared at him even though she wasn't truly mad, just angered at Reyna. Seeing she couldn't lash out at her she took her aim at the next best shot. "Shut up, Pinecone head." Percy said through clenched teeth looking at her as he swung his wobbly legs over the cot and ran a hand through his hair "I don't want to hear anything from you besides what happened to my girlfriend.". He steadied his hands onto the railing of the cot before pushing up off it and too his feet as Thalia sat down a few cots away by now, frowning at the mention of her friend.

"Well, Like we said before, Grover and I.." she sighed deeply and fidgeted with her hands on her lap, she had to choose her words more carefully this time. "Annabeth went out of our sight and contact, She had said she was able to talk to you for a few moments but somehow knew where you had headed." Thalia shook her head side to side trying to keep her eye contact away from Percy, who had his arms crossed over his chest looking at her. "When we tried to find her again we couldn't she wasn't where she last was, no trace at all., Then the iris messages started to fail…" stopping for a moment Thalia's eyes stared into the floor "Mrs. O'Leary picked up her sent a few day's later and we thought we had found her, we really did…". "Cut to the chase already!" Percy snapped at her as he looked to the door, ready to leave as soon as she told him anything that could be of use, Annabeth would never approve of this she would say they would need a plan. This made his stomach tense up a bit at the thought, quickly shaking it off "All we found was her cap. The one her mom gave her and her dagger was a few miles from it, like she had tried to get away." Thalia watched as Percy's muscles in his arms tensed up and he turned his body again looking at her and swallowing hard, louder than he had planned "And?" he questioned. Sighing deeply the dark haired daughter of Zeus stood from the cot and ran a hand through her blue streaked short hair "Mrs.O'Leary let out the most god awful whine I had ever heard and started whimpering and backing away from both objects." Thalia shook her head fiercely as if the sound was going through her eardrums again and looked at Percy "Something's really wrong Percy, We tried to contact the god's afterwards to see if her mom could help, we knew it was a long shot but we did.". Percy sighed again, annoyed and impatiently as he listened to her, he wanted to know all this, he just wished she would stop rambling s slowly. "The god's are out of contact, Chiron hasn't heard from them either, or been able to visit Olympus."


End file.
